Partners
by hrhofelt
Summary: We're just partners. Fluffy one shots of the "just partners" at work, at the movies, on vacation and many more!
1. Chapter 1

They had been driving for what seemed like hours. Parker was asleep in the back, Dr. Temperance Brennan was dosing in the passenger seat, and Special Agent Seeley Booth was trying to stay awake at the wheel. A sudden jerk of the car and Brennan snapped awake.

"Booth, lets just go find a hotel, we can get there in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Bones, I'm fine."

She snorted, "You look like death heated up."

"It's death warmed over," he chuckled. Then his whole face lite up, "Did you just snort?"

"NO!" she almost yelled.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much," he guffawed.

She rolled her eyes and just said, "Find a hotel Booth."

He sighed in resignation and started looking for one.

* * *

When they found a holiday inn off the highway, Brennan pulled Parker from the car and followed Booth to the front desk. The lady working the front desk was most likely in her sixties and smiled and what looked like a couple in love. She was right, the only people to not see it were the partners in question.

"Can we get a couple rooms for the night?" Booth asked her.

The lady smiled, "Sorry sir, we don't let children under sixteen sleep in rooms by themselves."

The woman at the front desk smiled when she saw the blush creep onto both the adults faces.

Booth smiled a nervous smile, "No Ma'am, the sleepy scientist need a room to herself."

"Why?"

"Ma'am, we are just partners."

* * *

The lady at the front desk looked at the women with the small boy in her arms. She looked about to pass out and the handsome man had his arm around her. Looking at the pair with eyes that were over flowing with unspoken love.

So she smiled, "Right, just partners."

She hands over the keys to the two rooms and the women holding the child starts to walk off. And says to the man, "Do something before it's to late. Don't let the love of your whole existence slip through you fingers."

He just smiled, "Just partners Ma'am." But the way he says it is bitter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Not mine. **

**A/N- So the rating went up to T. So just notice that. SO yeah. **

* * *

Angela Montenegro had no problem with the amount of sex she was getting, or the quality. To be honest it wasn't just sex, it was making love. She truly loved her fiance, more than anything in the world. Her eyes did not wander, but looking at the two of them fighting in her office made her turn green with envy.

She had never seen something so hot, with clothes on, in her life. The "partners" were toe to toe, nose to nose, staring each other down. Her best friend might not believe in eye sex, or not now what it was, but their eyes were steel trying to test the stamina of the other. Suddenly as if at the same time they decided to continue on with their fight, hands where flying in wild gestures.

Both members of the fight were hell bent on winning.

Then it all stopped when Booth dangled the keys to the SUV and Bren's eyes lite up, then narrowed. Gestured at his waist, she guessed his weapon. He shook his head, yup, his weapon. The jiggled the keys once more, and my friend sighed and grabbed the keys, gathered her things and started to walk towards the exit.

"Bren!" she hollerd across the lab, "you and Studly come here a sec'. Okay?"

Bren glanced at her partner and they shrugged.

When they got inside Bren asked, "What do you want Ange?"

"Oh touchy! What were you fighting about?" She just had to know!

"Oh, that. Booth and I were just choosing a movie for tonight."

Angela's jaw might have never opened wider. "A movie! Jesus Christ Bren! That was the hottest fight of my adult life and it was about a movie!"

Then Angela glanced at Booth and smirked, "When Hodgins wants me to do something all he has to do is show me his gun."

Booth turned beet red as Bren said, "Oh, I've all ready seen his gun, I just want to get some hands on experience using it."

"Oh, I don't think Booth would mind at all. Would you Booth?" She was grinning ear to ear. She loved messing with her favorite non-couple.

"Aaaand on that note were leaving. Come on Bones," he ushered Bren out of Angela's office and shot over his shoulder, "Thanks a lot Angela."

Bren tried to ask her on her way, almost carried, out the door, " I don't understand. How do I get him to let me use his gun."

The platform cracked up like a bunch of middle school boys. I mean looking back, I guess it wasn't that funny. But just partners my ass, they're the cutest couple I've ever seen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
